


Rusia dan Prusia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ivan pikir Gilbert mampu menahan semua egoisme yang semata-mata dihantam begitu saja kepada dirinya; tanpa sebuah intropeksi berarti dan masih berlagak tidak salah apa-apa? (Gilbert muak, Vanya.)





	Rusia dan Prusia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [07/06] - 10.56 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Ivan Braginsky as Russia  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt as Prussia

                

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Suasana menjelang malam itu asalnya tidak mencekam. Tapi, tingkah Gilbert yang seenaknya ternyata sudah cukup memicu sang Russian untuk angkat bicara dengan nada diberat-beratkan. Satu gelas berisi bir yang tak sampai seperdelapannya— itu punya Gilbert— belum juga dihabiskan, namun pria albino itu sudah jatuh duluan dengan kepala membentur meja. Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ivan.

“Gil?”

Masih tidak ada respon.

Rumah ini selalu ditinggali berdua. Ya, hanya mereka berdua. Setidaknya semenjak Ivan menyeret paksa Gilbert untuk pergi jauh dari adiknya yang bernama Ludwig itu. Menjadikannya satu sebagai bagian dari dirinya— dan memisahkannya supaya tidak bebas sepenuhnya. Tetapi tetap memanjakan dan menurutinya semua keinginannya. (Contohnya, ketika suatu hari Gilbert memintanya membelikan bir seperti ini.)

Gilbert adalah miliknya. Entah darimana pernyataan itu berasal. Yang pasti, semua berasarkan keinginan sepihak Ivan sendiri.

Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda yang lebih tinggi bergerak lebih mendekat. Tangannya bergerak mengguncang pundak si pemuda Jerman. Awalnya lembut, lama kelamaan jadi kasar. Sang mother Russia selalu tidak tahan jika diabaikan— kenapa Gilbert tidak paham-paham juga?

“GIL!”

Sang negara musim salju membelalakkan matanya. Gilbert menepis kasar tangannya, pandangan bencinya terarah lurus ke lawan bicara.

_( Tidakkah Ivan puas? )_

Maksudnya— apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini, mengekang kebebasannya. Menjual harga dirinya? Ivan pikir Gilbert mampu menahan semua egoisme yang semata-mata dihantam begitu saja kepada dirinya; tanpa sebuah intropeksi berarti dan masih berlagak tidak salah apa-apa? Gilbert muak, Vanya. Muak. Seharusnya kau paham bahwa Gilbert ingin mati saja dari kehidupannya!

“Sudah cukup, Ivan …” Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya. “Jangan ganggu aku lagi.”

Ivan merasakan dunia begitu terguncang. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah? Apa karena alkohol? Ivan hendak menyentuhnya lagi— Gilbert dengan cepat membawa kakinya untuk beranjak begitu saja dari tempat duduk mereka berdua— meninggalkan Ivan sendirian menelan mentah-mentah perkataannya. Sebetulnya apa yang selama ini dia lakukan? Ivan tidak mengerti.

“Gil …”

“Kau bertanya apa yang tadi aku pikirkan?”

Ivan belum sempat menganggukkan kepalanya, terlalu berat menyusul langkahnya sebab Gilbert sudah menyatakan penolakannya duluan— mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa Ivan seharusnya enyah saja. Geming; sejenak si netra merah tidak berhenti bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Gilbert tidak tahan untuk kemudian berterus terang, sebelum kakinya kembali melangkah pergi.

“Cara untuk membunuhmu.”


End file.
